matthewgo707fandomcom-20200213-history
Automatic Destroyer
* |type = Primary|grade = |accuracy = |efficiency/_damage = 57|fire_rate = 99 (600 rpm)|capacity = 100 (max 500) (200 default)|mobility = *120 *7 (weight) *75 (post-13.5.0)|cost = 370 |level_required = 32|firing_sound = |released = 12.5.3}} The Automatic Destroyer is a Primary weapon released in the 12.5.3 update. Appearance It is a black machine gun with the handle-like sight, skeleton stock, 100-round dual drum magazine, and the long barrel. The golden skin consists of the golden finish with the sword-like figure on both sides. Strategy It deals incredible damage, fire rate, capacity and mobility Tips *Use this to tear down enemy armor. *Its accuracy can make up for its having no scope. *Take advantage of its high capacity and cartridge supply. *Uze its 120 mobility as your advabtage, as this allows you to jump around. *As this has almost NO recoil, this can be used for taking down snipers, albeit with difficulty. *Use the Turbo Charger module combination for the "infinite ammo" feel. *This is proven against enemies equipped with shotgun. *Do not stand still while chewing enemy armor and HP. *Useful for hit-and-run tactic due to its mobility. *If fighting against a 3 category spam player, this weapon is a good one to perforate them to death. *This weapon has a high fire rate and a decently large ammo capacity, so the spray and pray strategy could work and should work quite well with this weapon. *To avoid snipers, you need to consistently strafe and dodge while jumping in order to reduce the risk of you achieving a death. It is a good weapon for strafing due to its mobility. *This weapon has a very high rate of fire, which can be used to overwhelm users using a slower-firing weapon such as a Sniper Rifle. *This weapon deals ultimate damage at medium or close range or in maps like coliseum and silent school, as other players have almost no chance to dodge its rapid fire bullets. *It is also good in close-packed areas like Coliseum or Silent School. *This weapon is perfectly accurate at long range. This can be used to eliminate snipers, albeit with difficulty without a scope. *It has a large amount of capacity, but use it wisely when attacking groups of enemies as the ammo can be drained very quickly. *This weapon boasts the ultimate accuracy, so you can theoretically snipe weapon with it, but this will take a large amount of skill and would be a big waste of ammo whenever you missed the shot. *Conserving ammo is key to great gameplay and high killstreaks, so conserve ammo and only use this in emergencies or in close ranges to minimize the amount of ammo wasted in battle. Counters *Use an area damage weapon. *This weapon does not have a scope so using snipers would prove to be very effective counters, however, be mindful that they are still highly accurate and skills players could still hit you. *Pick off its users from long ranges. *Attack the reloading users. *Taking cover can lessen the risk of being hit by its user. Even then, remain on the move since being stationary renders you vulnerable to snipers and moving enemies. *It is not effective when surrounded, so crowd out on its users but watch out for unexpected surprises. *Inexperienced or hasty users will spray and pray. This will empty their magazine and open them up to a counterattack. *Most enemies don't stop firing the weapon when attacking groups of enemies, so avoid the laser beam as good as possible and attack when the enemy has to reload. *Avoid staying in one place since experienced users can snipe you regardless of your range. *Any one shot weapons can do a trick. Golden skin Performance Analysis Cost to buy is dependent on the ease of being obtained Trivia *It is based on the German [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Heckler_%26_Koch_G36#Production Heckler & Koch MG36 Squad (Maschinengewehr 36) Automatic Weapon]. *This is the second weapon to feature the Beta C-Mag (short for Century Magazine, which references the 100 rounds it can handle the most). *Some players who unlocked its golden skin makes a sword (e.g. ---) >) on their username to adapt the golden skin on their username. *It was made cheaper (470 to 270 ) and was given "Armor Bonus" in 15.0.0 update. **However, the cost was increased by the increment of 100 in the 17.7.0 update. *Its damage was updated to 31 in the 15.3.0 update. *Its efficieny was updated in 15.8.0. *Its damage was buffed on the 16.1.0 update. *It is the spiritual successor of the MG Destroyer. *Despite sharing the firing sound of the Rapid Fire Rifle, it does not inherit the latter's attribute due to the nature of the sound. This is due to the fact that suppressors in real life does not always guarantee minimized sounds. Category:Automatic Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Weapons with Custom Skins Category:Armor Bonus Category:Super Chest Category:Legendary